2018 MTV Movie
The 2018 MTV Movie & TV Awards will be held on June 18, 2018 from Warner Brothers Studio in Los Angeles, California, U.S. It will be the 26th edition of the awards. Like the previous, it will honor both work in film and television, yet instead of combining the film and television categories, like the year before, separate categories for film and television will be created. Two new categories were created Best Animated Film and Best Animated TV Show. The awards were hosted by Tiffany Haddish and broadcast on numerous Viacom channels, MTV.com, and the MTV app. Nominees Movie of the Year * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Lady Bird * Dunkirk * The Disaster Artist * Black Panther Show of the Year * Stranger Things * The Handmaid's Tale * Blindspot * Game of Thrones * This is Us * Big Little Lies * Westworld * Gotham Best Actor in a Movie * John Boyega - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Harry Styles - Dunkirk * Gary Oldman - The Darkest Hour * Mark Hamill - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther Best Actor in a Show * Joseph Fiennes - The Handmaid's Tale * Donald Glover - Atlanta * Jeffrey Dean Morgan - The Walking Dead * Kit Harrington - Game of Thrones * Sullivan Stapleton - Blindspot * Ben McKenzie - Gotham Best Actress in a Movie * Saoirse Ronan - Lady Bird * Daisy Ridley - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Gal Gabot - Wonder Woman * Margot Robbie - I, Tonya * Lupita Nyong'o - Black Panther Best Actress in a Show * Elisabeth Moss - The Handmaid’s Tale * Mandy Moore - This is Us * Emilia Clarke - Game of Thrones * Jaimie Alexander - Blindspot * Gina Rodriguez - Jane the Virgin * Millie Bobby Brown - Stranger Things Best Comedic Performance * Kevin Hart - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Chris Hemsworth - Thor: Ragnarok * Seth MacFarlane - The Orville/Family Guy * Kumail Nanjiani - The Big Sick * Rachel Brosnahan - The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel Best Hero * Gal Gadot - Wonder Woman * Tye Sheridan - Ready Player One * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther * Chris Hemsworth - Thor: Ragnarok * Daisy Ridley - Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Dylan O'Brien - Maze Runner: The Death Cure Best Movie Villain * Bill Skarsgard - It '' * Adam Driver - ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Josh Brolin - Avengers: Infinity War/Deadpool 2 * Cate Blanchett - Thor: Ragnarok * Michael B. Jordan - Black Panther * Michael Keaton - Spider-Man: Homecoming Best TV Villain * Lena Headey - Game of Thrones * Jeffrey Dean Morgan - The Walking Dead * Luke Mitchell - Blindspot * The Mindflayer - Stranger Things * Ben Barnes - The Punisher * Joe Morton - Scandal * Robin Lord Taylor - Gotham Best Animated Movie * Coco * Isle of Dogs * The Breadwinner * Ferdinand '' * Captain Underpants: First Epic Movie Best Animated TV Show * ''Rick and Morty * Bob's Burgers * Steven Universe * Bojack Horseman * South Park Best Kiss * Sullivan Stapleton and Jaimie Alexander - Blindspot * Gal Gabot and Chris Pine - Wonder Woman * Chadwick Boseman and Lupita Nyong'o - Black Panther Best Tearjerker * "Remember Me" - Coco * Steve Trevor's Sacrifice - Wonder Woman * The Heckler - The Big Sick * The Fire - This is Us * Bob's Death - Stranger Things * Michael's Death - Jane the Virgin Host Tiffany Haddish Category:2018 Category:MTV